


Cake is serious business

by Ladyhydrangeas



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Bridesmaid Charles, Cake Decorator Erik, M/M, cake problems are the worst problems but not really, just pure rediculousness with cake, only mentioned animal death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyhydrangeas/pseuds/Ladyhydrangeas
Summary: His eye twitched as he looked upon the three cakes he had brought with him to assemble. Raven was finally getting married and Erik wanted nothing less than perfection. He was going to do right for the woman that stood by his side for years and brought Charles and him together at last. He wanted to impress. He wanted to give as much as he had received. One way or another.Two of his cakes were exactly the same size.





	Cake is serious business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talinatera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talinatera/gifts).



> Just a little story loosely based on a recent Wedding I made a cake for. 
> 
> Mention of animal death is minimal but there so I placed the warning just in case. 
> 
> For my dear friend; whom is always there to make sure I am not stressing over the little things.

Erik grunted, glaring at the white sugary and fluffy icing that was coating the cakes that were his sole focus for the past 3 hours. He never imagined that he would ever be in this situation. Hell, ask him ten years ago what he thought if he found out that in the future he was going to be a cake decorator. One would expect him to scoff and give his most cynical laugh in his repertoire. Nowadays, one could find him in a pair of fitted chef whites while holding an icing bag in one hand and a flat spatula in the other. A cake decorator for mutants turned away from the more popular venues and bakeries. 

Fighting oppression one cake at a time, as Charles likes to put it. 

Erik humphs at him every time he says it. He could still be running the Brotherhood, after all. 

His eye twitched as he looked upon the three cakes he had brought with him to assemble. Raven was finally getting married and Erik wanted nothing less than perfection. He was going to do right for the woman that stood by his side for years and brought Charles and him together at last. He wanted to impress. He wanted to give as much as he had received. One way or another. 

Two of his cakes were exactly the same size. 

Erik didn't even know HOW he managed that. It should have been impossible! The cakes were made with three different sized cake pans. He had felt the cakes cooking in the oven, making sure they were turned evenly without opening the door to keep in the heat with the use of his powers. He felt a powerful pride in his success.

And now two of the cakes were the same size. 

“Darling, can you please tone down your self-berating? It's like you are yelling in a quiet space.” Charles sighed, rubbing his temples with his forefingers. He looked haggard. More than likely from the weeks and weeks of his staying out late to help with everything and anything under the sun that had to do with the wedding in question. Not that Raven was a bridezilla by any standards, but a lot needed to be done. Erik could count the sleepless nights that Charles had spent on the phone, the irritated tone he took when it was Lilacs NOT lilies. It was White, NOT eggshell and heaven forbid you to try to tell them that the disastrous cream color was going to be the table clothes. 

This was a wedding not a prom or birthday party. 

“Charles the cake is the same size,” Erik stated flatly, letting the off-set spatula hit the table top with an unimpressive clatter. Like the tool itself was calling out to the pathetic-ness of the situation. There was no way Erik was going to let Raven see the cake. Shed laugh through her whole entire ceremony, turning her skin to a purple hue from being out of breath. She may not even make it to the I dos. 

Yep, there was no way in Hell she was seeing his disaster.

“Why can't you just put the cakes together? Does the size of them truly matter?” Charles raised an eyebrow, trying to relieve a headache that was surely forming. 

“The cakes just can't GO together, Charles.” Erik's hand gestured wildly at the cakes. They stared back at him accusingly. Their icing cracked unpleasantly at the seams. “It will look bad. We can't have the cake looking bad Charles!” He grabbed the piping bag, squeezing it with a little to much force. The icing inside plopped onto the floor. Both of them stared at it for a moment, waiting for the next event to pass. Outside the sounds of excited chattering could be heard. 

“It will look stupid,” Erik finished lamely. 

“Nothing you do can look stupid, Maybe just try it?” Okay, now well Charles was just being a charming asshole. Erik's frown grew deeper; he'd show him what will look stupid. Erik grabbed the middle tier, placing it carelessly on top of the bottom tier. The cakes shook slightly, combining together to form a big and bulbous, mountain looking item. He moved back and waved his hands again at the mess of the cakes, proving his point right then an there. 

They both frowned.

“If you think it will look bad then just separate the bottom tier from the middle tier,” Charles frown deepened for a moment, closing his eyes as Erik looked from his beloved to the cake in question. Separate tiers huh? Well, he could try that....

His hands fumbled over the middle tier, picking it up and setting the cake to the side. That section was soon joined by the tip tier, the only tier that Erik could claim was his favorite and least troublesome at that moment. The bottom tier moved forwards on its own thanks to the metal plate it was set on. That only left them with the issue of how. How were they going to make the tiers separate and still look cohesive? Best bet would be to place the other two tiers on top of something, an item that Erik was now searching for around the room. 

Charles kept his eyes closed, sighing deeply. 

“If I can't find something to put the cakes on, this is going to look very dumb,” Erik mumbled under his breath, letting his self-doubt take over. “Out of all days, the cakes HAD to defy all logic and bake the same size. Out of all days and out of all customers. No, you know what, this is going to look dumb. Charles I'm just going to throw away the middle tier. We don't NEED the middle tier. It's going to look stupid and your sister is going to kill herself from laughing at it.” He lifted up a container, eyeing it before eyeing the group of cakes and setting the container back down. A sigh could be heard from behind him, Erik warily looked back towards Charles. “What?”

“Look, love. I am going to put it straight here,” Charles leveled him with a look. A look that Erik was pretty sure he only gave to the children when they were being particularly petty over something. A Look that Erik really didn't like being pointed in his direction, he felt almost scolded just by that look. “It's cake. I have you fretting over perfection and Raven's brides maid crying over her recently passed pup, which she has every reason to be upset over but I really do not need both of you in my head at this time unconsciously fighting for attention. I love you so do me a favor, shut it and place the cakes on top of that box.”

Consider Erik very well scolded indeed. The room was still, void of any noise. Erik supposed that Charles probably felt entirely different about that observation. The man groaned softly, setting his head down on the table he was seated at. Watching him filled Erik with a want to comfort. A need to wrap his arms around the man and hold him close until every other person's emotions and thoughts were blocked out by his own. He wanted to flood Charles senses in that moment with love and affection. 

The cake could wait a few damn minutes for that. He slumped down next to Charles, extending his arm out and bringing the man back into a side embrace. They stayed like that for a moment. Two moments max, but it felt like forever. It filled Erik up with a sense of warmth, a calming feeling extended between the two of them. “Well if Raven ends up laughing until she turns into a hue that's never been discovered before, I will just name the cake after her.” 

The laugh that followed and the slight punch to Erik's arm was worth it.


End file.
